Generally, garbage or recyclable material is placed in garbage receptacles installed on the wayside, in public places, in residential areas, or the like.
Such garbage should be collected properly at a right time. To this end, garbage was previously handled via garbage collection on a regular basis or when garbage receptacles are filled with garbage. However, such regular garbage collection has drawbacks in that: garbage may be collected even when garbage receptacles are not yet filled, such that a higher cost than necessary may be incurred from maintenance related to garbage collection; by contrast, even when garbage receptacles are already filled, garbage may not be collected due to a garbage collection schedule, such that garbage may be spilled out of garbage receptacles, thereby spoiling the appearance of the environment.
Accordingly, in order to reduce the garbage handling cost, a method is required which may maximize garbage collection efficiency to reduce the cost. Two matters should be mainly considered to increase garbage collection efficiency and to reduce the cost. First is the “efficiency in garbage collection time”, indicating at which volume garbage is collected; and second is the “efficiency in loading of garbage”, indicating how much garbage can be placed in a garbage receptacle.
A related art discloses a garbage receptacle, in which in an effort to increase collection efficiency, garbage is compressed by a compression apparatus, and when a garbage receptacle is filled above a certain level, a signal for garbage collection is transmitted remotely to a control center. However, the related art has a problem in that it is required to replace existing garbage receptacles with new ones.